ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Monk
=Monk = Obtain A Monk's Testimony from one of the following: * Jotunn Hallkeeper (Level: 65 - 69) (Upper Delkfutt Tower) * Orcish Champion (Level: 64 - 68) (Davoi, Monastic Cavern) * Shore Sahagin (Level: 62 - 69) (Sea Serpent Grotto) * Yagudo Flagellant (Level: 62 - 66) (Castle Oztroja) =Guides= Counterstance Do not forget to use Counterstance. My first attempt it wasn't activated and Maat's Hundred Fists tore me apart. I just challenged him again and he lost right after using an Icarus Wing for the third Howling Fist. A Maat Fight Strategy When you enter the arena, eat a Meat Mithkabob, and then sleep to 100% TP using an Opo-opo Necklace and Sleeping Potions. Overall, your strategy will be similar to a Warrior's; engage Maat, use your best weapon skill, an Icarus Wing, and then WS again for mega damage. This will prompt Maat to use Hundred Fists; at this point, use yours as well. Pound away at Maat until you're at 100% TP again and then quickly use another WS, which should take him down. Alternative Strategy The strategy above wasn't enough for me to succeed. It's almost perfect though. The only problem is Maat's Hundred Fists. When he uses it (at around 50% HP) you have something like 5 second left to win or die. So here is an alternative: Preparation phase: 1) Before you enter, remove every piece of armor but Blink Band. Maat's strength is supposedly calculated on yours when you enter the field, so beeing naked might help. When you're done, trade your Monk's Testimony to the Burning Circle. *This was changed a long time ago. Maat's stats no longer vary based on the player's gear. 2) Inside, use your Blink Band, eat a sushi (or any food you want) then equip your stuff. Equip Opo-opo Necklace and take 4 sleeping potions in a row (one sleeping potion will give you 25% TP). 3) Get close to Maat and use Focus then Dodge with your AF macro'd in (Temple Crown for Focus and Temple Gaiters for Dodge). Then use Hundred Fist. Fight phase 1) Engage the fight and before you land your first hit, use Howling Fist. 2) Hit him hard and keep an eye on your HP. As soon as you lose more than 200 HP, use Chakra (without AF macro'd in to spare some time). Maat will use Hundred Fist and kick your butt a few here. 3) Keep an eye on your TP. As soon as you hit 100%, use Howling Fist. Immediately take an Icarus Wing then use Howling Fist a third time. 4) Congratulation, you beat Maat! So the goal of this technique is to keep your Weapon Skills to take Maat down fast when he uses Hundred Fists. Note: Having a Chivalrous Chain helps during the Store TP phase. Maat Fight Without Opo-opo Necklace Buff up after entering the arena. This process should include the following steps: Use an Icarus Wing, and consume your food (preferably some sort of meat, such as a Coeurl Sub). Boost several times with your Temple Gloves equipped (twelve is the maximum allowed, and it wears fast after the last -- you may want to settle for eleven). Quickly, pop a Regen drink (such as a Persikos au Lait), use Focus and Dodge (and Counterstance, if you dare and only if your guard skills are high enough), then Chi Blast Maat. Use Raging Fists, then use Hundred Fists. Every 100% TP, WS again immediately (do not bother to Boost first). Be ready to use some Potions since Maat hits hard (having a Vile Elixir and a Vile Elixir +1 will help in a pinch; Hi-Potions take too long to use). You should be able to do three Raging Fists in total, which should take him down, considering all the extra damage from Chi Blast and your regular attacks. One More Strategy I used a combination of the first two strategies, and the fight went pretty smoothly. To prepare for the fight, I suggest you buy an Icarus Wing, 4 Sleeping Potions, and a Meat Mithkabob. I say a Mithkabob because you are going to want all the extra attack you can get. Sushi works because of the +accuracy, but wearing armor like the Scorpion Harness and Chivalrous Chain should be enough. Of course, get yourself an Opo-opo Necklace to use with the Sleeping Potions. You can get one by trading a Garnet to the Cermet Headstone in Yuhtunga Jungle for the quest Wrath of the Opo-opos. Enter the Burning Circle. * Use your food. * Run to where Maat is, equip your Opo-opo Necklace, and use your Sleeping Potions. After you have 100% TP make sure you re-equip your normal Neck piece. * Make sure you are a little distance away from Maat, face AWAY from him, and engage combat. Do this because you won't have to waste time targeting and such after you Chi Blast. * Now Boost 11 times to pump up Chi Blast. By using Chi Blast you will add on a chunk of damage right at the beginning in addition to your opening Howling Fist. * After you have finished boosting, use Focus, Dodge, Counterstance, and Hundred Fists. Counterstance is a great weapon against Maat. When his attacks don't miss, Counterstance takes up the slack and covers you again. In my fight, Maat only landed 2 hits on me, while I countered 7 of his. Now is the time to fight. *Use Chi Blast. Chi Blast claims before actual damage is done, which will cause Maat to run and attack you, and if you hit him with a normal attack, your boosts get used up. Which is why I said to face away from him earlier. * When you see Chi Blast do its damage, turn around and attack Maat for one round. * Use Howling Fist. * With Hundred Fists up you will pummel away at Maat gaining your TP. At around 75% of your TP, Maat will use his Hundred Fists. * When you get to 100% TP use another Howling Fist. * Use your Icarus Wing and Howling Fist again. Maat should be defeated by now. If you are able to use 3 Howling Fists you should win. The problem that I had with the first strategy on the page was when I used two Howling Fists at the beginning, Maat immediately used Hundred Fists, which is a big problem. Since I had almost no TP, I had to hope I survived until I could Howling Fist again. Which isn't very likely. I actually beat Maat with only 2 Howling Fists, and a failed Chi Blast due to the reason above. I ended up wasting my Icarus Wing because he quit right after I used it. I think this is because of Countering. I countered so many of his attacks that I did enough damage to cover a third Howling Fist. LV66 Hume Maat Fight (Expensive, but sure win.) Food: Marinara Pizza(3k), Items: Icarus Wing (9k), Vile Elixer (25k), Vile Elixer+1 (50k), Equipment: Temple Crown, Peacock Charm, Bibiki Seashell, Scorpion Harness (170k), no earrings, Rajas Ring, Ulthalum's Ring, Sarutobi Kyahan, Temple Hose, Amemet Mantle+1, Brown Belt, Cross-counters (750k), Horomusha Kote (400k), Weaponskill: Howling Fists Important notes: Don't save your 2HR or any Job Ability. Use them all at the start. This fight is a battle to see who can bring who to 0HP first. Don't hesitate to use your 2HR in the beginning. Vile Elixer recovers 25% of your total HP. Vile Elixer +1 recovers 50% of your total HP. These are VERY pricey, but came in handy against Maat's 2HR because they are instant use and give *no* medicated effect. Don't use earrings that have -evasion stats. -10EVA VS +10ATT ...HMM...so this is the reason I have no earrings. *Vile Elixir and Vile Elixir +1 give a medicated effect Optional: Opo-opo necklace isn't needed. Using an Icarus Wing at start and extra Boosts for Chi Blast will suffice. 1. Sleep to 100% TP 2. Temple Gloves, Boost x7 3. Engage near Maat, DO NOT HIT HIM YET. Use Dodge/Focus with Temple Crown and Gaiters 4. Use 2HR 100 Fists and Chi Blast immediately after. 5. Weaponskill him. (Howling Fists) 5.1 If your HP is low, use Chakra with Temple Cyclas. And, I'm 100% sure your HP will be low at this point. 6. Use Icarus Wing, and weaponskill him again (Howling Fists) 6.1 Use Vile Elixer if needed. 6.2 Maat will probably fire off his 2HR at this point. Don't panic. 7. Tank hits from Maat's 2HR. Use Vile Elixer +1 if needed. and at this point you should have 100% TP again. 8. Weaponskill him. (Howling Fists) Total Damage: Chi Blast (287DMG), Howling Fists (536DMG), Howling Fists (597DMG), plus melee damage from activating 100Fists at start. A Video With Alternative Strategy Overlays Category:Guides